


Moving To Hong Kong On Business [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by pearl_oPete could admit, in retrospect, that it had probably been a stupid idea.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	Moving To Hong Kong On Business [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving To Hong Kong On Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 



> Recorded ages ago (2018?) and edited this week! Note that the fic was written in 2007 so bandom canon and real world events referenced within it may seem dated.

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:39
  * **File type:** MP3 (5.5 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3 (MediaFire)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tbhpkatuyel9eb3/petekey+pearlo.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Moving To Hong Kong On Business_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269)
  * **Author:** pearl_o
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel
  * **Image source:** [Wikimedia Commons (modified)](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Pete_Wentz_2009.jpg)




End file.
